JD's girl
by ks vamp girl
Summary: what if it wasn't veronica that caught JD's attention? What if it was a girl who was just as lonely and in need of love and comfort as he was? When she stands up to the jocks and heathers, he know immidetaly that she was meant for him. JD/onyx  my oc
1. Chapter 1

THE RED LADY

AN: I don't own heathers I only own

RATED: T

PAIRING: JD/onyx (my oc)

SUMMARY

What if veronica wasn't the one that drew JD's attention A teenage girl that's almost exactly like him. A loner, slightly insane and hates the cliques and groups at Westerberg high school in Sherwood Ohio. But on Jason's first day she immediately becomes his future red lady.

Jason pov

Out of all the places we had moved too I think this was the saddest place we'd ever lived in. The town was small, and barely had anything interesting to do the closest movie theater being at least 40 miles away. The school as I could tell was a decent size, teens from all groups flooding the school grounds instantly, I sat on the seat of my motorcycle. The bell ringing brought me out of my musings as I walked lazily towards my first class. By the time I got their class was already 15 minutes in, the teacher whose name I found out later that day was Mr. Kelly, excused seeing as it was my first day of school. As I was introducing myself ,my eyes caught sight of a pretty midnight black hair and glowing ice blue eyes, yet the thing that caught my attention most was that she was all alone. She sat all the way in the back of the room pretending to be paying attention as she scribbled something into her notebook hurriedly. As if senescing me watching her, she looked up at me from under her eyelashes smiling slightly at me. Other students sneered openly at her, causing her to hurriedly go back to what she was doing, frowning to myself I sat in the desk beside her.

"Now that everyone's settled in we can go back to what we were doing?" Mr. Kelly said just as a phone rang in the room. Handing out our workbooks he answered the phone quickly.

"How can I help you?"

"Really…yes I'll be right down principle Gowen"

"OK no problem hum…bye"

"OK class I'm leaving for the rest of the class period doesn't do anything stupid. Veronica you're in charge" He said hurrying out the room, as soon as he was gone the girl (veronica sawyer) turned towards the girl I was sitting next too sneering at her.

"So symphony have you cried today lately?" she sneered, smirking as everyone around us burst into laughter, she kept her head down seemingly unfazed but I saw the way her hand tightened around pen.

"Oyo…don't cry little symphony it wont get better" she taunted more the laughter increasing as her eyes darkened, and glistened with tears her grip increasing more. The next blow though was the last straw I saw it in her eyes and body.

"Go home and cry to your father cry baby" as soon as the words had left her mouth her chair screeched loudly as she shoved back harshly. Stalking forward towards the girl who had hurt her with her words. Leaning forwards she gripped the girls jacket tightly in her hands pulling her towards herself. Her eyes set in deadly hatred for her as she shoved her down into her seat.

"Don't you ever mention my father again sawyer or we're going to have a problem understand?" she snarled harshly her black hair falling into her face when she threw her things into the wall and headed towards the door for the hallway entry.

"Your just jealous that the rest of us are normal and have parents" A tall football player in a red and white letter men jacket said loudly causing her to pause and turn towards the rest of the students in the class. She turned glaring at everyone of the students even at me.

"you know absolutely nothing Kurt Kelly" she stated ,eyes sweeping the room landing on me for a few moments before she was gone, Quite and deadly as she walked down the hallway towards the lunchroom arriving in the room right as the bell rang for lunch. I walked silently and quickly to the lunch room aware of the lustful stares I was getting from girls and the glares of jealousy from guys. The lunch room unlike the rest of the school was small and ugly. The colors mixed matched on the walls, but offered a strange sense of comfort. Looking around the room, for the dark haired girl I found her sitting alone at a table in a corner, deciding that her table looked a little more inviting then the others I headed over to sit with her. Pulling out a chair across from her I sat down watching her carefully.

"Hi" she whispered lowly to me surprising me slightly, but I smiled warmly at her causing her to blush slightly. Her skin from what I could see was extremely pale as if she never wore short sleeved shirts or skirts.

"greetings and salutations, My names JD what's yours?" I surprised myself with how friendly I was being to her normally I was nice but never this nice. She seemed shocked to it showed in her bright eyes as she looked up at me.

"My names Onyx omen savor sympathy" she said lowly before adding as an after thought "but what little friends I have usually call me savor" shaking my offered hand, I felt a sharp spike of electricity go threw my arm.

ONYX'S POV

Before he could say anything all the heathers came walking over, and whispering to each other as they stopped at my table.

"you shouldn't hang out with losers like her new kid she's a no body who cuts herself for fun" heather duke sneered at me, I was stunned how did she know about that I hadn't told anyone. Looking up I meet JD's disgust filled eyes I flinched and stood grabbing my bag as I ran blindly out the cafeteria door and into the storage room hoping ton shrivel up and never return.

JD's pov

She fled quickly and I followed her quickly and quietly slipping into the closest and pulling her towards me to hug her comfortingly which to my major surprise she returned.

"I don't care if you think it's disgusting…" I placed my mouth over hers quickly showing her that I didn't care what the other students thought of her.

To me she was absolutely perfect for me.

* * *

><p>Love it?hate it?<p>

review and I'll update as soon as possible.

-Ks vamp girl


	2. getting to know you

Author's Note: I don't own Heathers i only own Omen and others that don't sound familiar

Warning: This chapter contains cutting and swearing. Little children run away!

Getting to know you

_**Jd's Pov**_

After she ran from the room never once looking back, I knew i was going to help her understand her reasons behind things, she was going to be my red lady. Turning i sneered mockingly at the group of girls and the two jocks that s

She fled quickly and I followed her quickly and quietly slipping into the closest and pulling her towards me to hug her comfortingly which to my major surprise she returned.

**"I don't care if you think it's disgusting…"** I placed my mouth over hers quickly showing her that I didn't care what the other students thought of her.

To me she was absolutely perfect for me.

_**Omen's Pov**_

They blew it for me i thought unhappily as i sat in the janitors closet. Pulling the blade out of my bag and dragging it across the skin on my forearm, gasping at the hot blood that started to seep from the cut before i could pull my sleeve down the door opened revealing a tall dark haired black eyed young .

**"Hey hey don't do that"** he said sharply grabbing a large roll of paper towels that had sat on the shelf beside me and coming to sit beside me. Helping to clean my arm off as much as possible when he was finished his gaze never left mine as he asked questions about my life.

**"I don't care if you think it's disgusting…"** He placed his mouth over mine quickly showing me that he didn't care what the other students thought of me.

**"What's your home life like?"** He asked carefully when he saw my crest fallen face ,my gaze slid to the ground as i began to explain him what it was like.

**"Well, I loved my dad before he went off to war and was killed. My mom don't even really get me started on my mom. It's like she doesn't even know I'm there anymore. she's a alcoholic and a druggie I don't want to feel alone anymore "** By the time i finished i was in tears and struggling to keep it together but he saw right threw that and pulled me into his arms holding me against him as i cried.

**"Why don't you come stay with me?"** He asked quietly in my ear as he rocked me backwards and forwards to calm me down as much as he could.

**"You'd do that for me?"** i muttered against his chest looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. He nodded his head not tearing his gaze away from mine as he nodded his head. Suddenly i became painfully aware of how close his lips were to mine and as he was leaning his head down to finally connect his lips with mine.

BANG!

The door to the Janitors closet was thrown open and it violently was thrown into the wall leaving a door handle shape in the wall. The person i hated the most walked in at that exact moment. Heather chandler and the rest of her group walked in and sneered at us openly.

**"****Awe to outcasts hiding in a janitor's closet how...disgusting****"** she sneered at us and my cheeks flamed red and my hands bunched into fists. I felt Jd's hands rubbing my back trying to calm me down unsuccessfully. Standing up and pulling JD with me.

**"At least i don't depend on my friends to do everything for me chandler" **i sneered before bolting passed her and running down the hallway with JD right behind me our laughter echoing threw the hallways.

_**JD's pov **_

She was everything i was looking for. She was Sarcastic, could handle my bad moods and was sweeter then anything when she wasn't in a bad mood. Though i saw right threw her ,i saw the side nobody knew about not even her herself, i was determined to show everyone including her what she was truly capable of.

**"Where are we going?"** I heard her yell over the roar of my motorcycle ,i smiled slightly rubbing her leg to comfort her when i heard the slight unease in her voice when she spoke.

**"To my house"** was all i had time to say before we were off again ,bolting towards the white two-story house my father had bought for us to use while we were in town. Which probable wouldn't be very long i hated to think about leaving Omen when i had just found her. Taking her hand i lead her upstairs to my bedroom ,smiling when i saw our interlocked fingers clinging desperately to each other afraid to let go, once we reached my room i closed the door and sat on the mess i called a bed with her. I was still holding her hand when i heard the quiet sob escape her causing me to look up at her. My eyes softening when i took in the sight of her. Before i knew what was happening she was in my lap ,her head on my shoulder my arms wrapped around her waist and my head on her shoulder.

**"Don't leave me"** she whimpered cling desperately to me as if i was a ghost getting ready to leave this earth forever.

**"I wont ever leave you"** was my whispered promise

* * *

><p>Love it? hate It? review and I'll update as soon as possible!<p>

I'd like to apologize for not updating any of my stories sooner I've been very busy lately i hope to update all of my stories at least once this weekend.

Thanks,

Ks vamp girl


	3. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


	4. Drunken Love

Jd's Girl

Author's Note: I don't own Heather's. I only own Omen and those that don't sound familiar to you.

JD/Oc (Omen)

Warning: This chapter has cussing, drinking, cutting...Run Away Little Children.

Song recommended for this chapter: Broken By Seether either the original or the cover by Madilyn Bailey feat. Jake Coco

**Drunken Love**

JD Pov

The ride to my house was filled with chaste kisses and groping that should have sent us into the ditch in flames. The car door stood in the way of going any further and i couldn't tear myself away from her. I ripped myself away from her lips and threw the door open ,grabbed her hand and pulled her with me, slammed it shut and ran into the house as if being chased by the devil hisself. I shoved her into the wall beside the closed front door and locked myself onto her ever beautiful lips , that called to me from miles away, roughly biting into her lip hard enough to leave an imprint. Her hands snaked their way into my hair and pulled roughly ,inciting a growl from me, that made her giggle and did it again.

_**"Do you want to continue?" **_I questioned softly gazing into her beautiful eyes ,that would bring about my softer side, my head rested against her forehead and she bit her bottom lip nervously. She glanced up nervously as if I would strike her if she said she had no want to continue , which i would definitely not do, being as infatuated as i was with her. We ended up drinking before we did anything and let me tell you something Onyx drunk had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. After about an hour and a half drinking she decided that it was time to start were we had left of and she pushed even further than I thought she would.

_**"yes" **_she breathed out quickly and before i could object she had her shirt over her shoulders and in a pile in the corner of the room , my eyes as if drawn to her breasts, sought them out and my mind buzzed with furry at the scars on her body. As if sensing my angry she began to shake and breathe faster than she had before.

_**"Hey your alright I promise No one is ever going to hurt you again" **_I said pulling her into my arms and wiping the tears from her checks. She watched me for a few seconds , before continuing to undress and before long the rest of our clothing joined her bra ,in the corner, alone and forgotten. That was the night I knew I could never be without her , she completed me in ways no one had ever done before, and I vowed that I would die before someone laid hand on her again.

!st person

The sun rose quicker then it had set and the two teens where reluctant to do anything but lay in each others arms and stare into the abyss' that were their eyes. Her hair fell into her eyes slightly and he pushed them away gentle placing a kiss on her forehead. The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever , the only sound in the house was the fish tank in his room, and their breathing.

_**"I really like you" **_she breathed out , her eyes closed in fear of seeing rejection in jd's eyes, his eyes aglow with mischief and relief. He laughed silently and placed his head above hers and closed his own eyes.

_**"I really like you too" **_he said above her and she smiled in happiness at the announcement before kissing him and rising to shower.

_**"Do we have to go interact with the dumbasses?" **_JD asked grumpily ,from the mattress, as he watched her collect her clothing and head to the bathroom. She laughed softly as she turned back towards him slowly.

_**"You've been 1 day I wish I could tell you that it gets better but it doesn't baby" **_she laughed at his response to her words , a stuck out tongue and a flipping off, and closed the bathroom door.

The boy smiled to himself in happiness and got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower with his girl. She squealed when he entered her shower and hit him with the luffa she had used to wash herself. He ducked the throw and laughed at her weak hit to his head.

_**"Don't be shy" **_He reassured her quickly and kissed her neck before washing and exiting with her and finished preparing for another day at hell. As they exited the house he rubbed her hand and walked out the car to go back to the place it had all begun.

_**"Don't listen to them Babe they have no idea who they're talking too" **_he said wrapping his arm around her and heading towards the school , ready to start chaos and mayhem, in the place he temporarily called home.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a comment.

Ks vamp Girl


End file.
